


Planting The Seeds Of Friendship

by Bejeweled_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Herbology Bros, One Shot, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejeweled_Rose/pseuds/Bejeweled_Rose
Summary: Willow Park doesn’t exactly fit in at Hogwarts. After Draco Malfoy mocks her, Neville Longbottom tries to make her feel better.
Relationships: Willow Park & Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 5





	Planting The Seeds Of Friendship

Neville noticed Willow at the same time everyone else did.

_ Did that girl just use wandless magic!?  _

Everybody had heard about how a girl somehow transferred to Hogwarts from another dimension, but a 4th year doing magic without a wand? It was unheard of.

“Wow.” Neville breathed under the room’s murmurs. 

Willow’s pale skin had turned a pastel shade of pink, embarrassed of causing a commotion. 

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy’s voice rose over the noise. He loved to do this to really get under people’s skin. 

“She’s probably a freak of nature.” Draco sneered. “I mean, do you see her ears?” He pointed an accusatory finger at her. “She’s probably half house-elf or something disgusting like that. Even worse than mudbloods.” Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. 

Willow had turned fuschia now, and magenta around her ears. She pulled up her robe’s hood and became very interested in her yellow and bronze tie. 

Draco’s words had obviously gotten to everyone else, because no one seemed to stand up for her.

Neville scooted closer to the girl.

“Malfoy is such a jerk, isn’t he?” He said to her. She stopped fiddling with her tie, but still didn’t look up. He continued. “I’m Neville. What’s your name?”

“Willow.” She mumbled.

“Usually my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione stand up to Malfoy. But I’m the only Gryffindor here today, since I take extra herbology classes.” He looked a bit uncomfortable. “I’ve… never really fit in with Gryffindor.”

“I can understand that.” Willow’s voice was small and sweet, as if a butterfly was enchanted to start talking. “I transferred here because the Herbology track… sorry, courses, were supposed to be great. But the longer I’m here, the more I realize I don’t fit in here. I look different, I do magic differently… it’s like I’m an edge piece on a completely different puzzle.”

“Well, maybe you and I are pieces of a different puzzle where we do fit in.” Neville smiled at Willow. 

Willow took down her robe’s hood. “Yeah, that is a nice thought.”

“Can you show me some of your magic?” Neville asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m just curious how you do magic without a wand.”

“Ok.” She took a nearby seed for a specific kind of gourd that had magical properties. Neville knew exactly what plant it was, due to its strange hourglass shape. He couldn’t remember the common name, but he did know the scientific one. The  _ mons igneus cucurbitae _ . He knew it did something, but what did it do?

Willow placed the seed in a pot. She slowly rotated her finger, leaving behind a green, glowing circle. The yellow squash began to grow into a shape Neville had never seen it do naturally. As small eyes began to pop on the very top, Neville recognized the shape.

“Wow!” Neville was astonished. “That’s Professor Sprout! That’s brilliant!”

“Thanks.” Willow chuckled. Then, the plant started to quiver. 

“Does that normally happen?” Neville questioned, stepping back from the gourd.

“No, I don’t know what’s going on!” Willow stepped back too, with a worried look on her face. 

“Uh oh.” Neville remembered what the plant did a second too late, as he watched the picturesque plant expand and explode. Orange goo covered the two of them and the entire table.

“Eeew!” Willow exclaimed. “What is this?” She shook her arms trying to get the gelatinous substance off her robes.

“It was a volcano squash, it explodes once it fully matures. Don’t move.” Neville assured her. “ _ Scourgify! _ ”

The gelatinous goo disappeared off Willow. “Thank you Neville!”

“Not a problem.” He charmed himself and the table clean.

Draco walked over to the pair of them. 

“Oh, what’s this? Wittle Wongbottom has finally found himself a girlfriend. A house-elf freak. What a perfect pair.” Draco waited for an outburst, but he didn’t get anything but blushes from the two. “You two are boring. Have fun exploding more plants.” He marched back to his table. 

“That guy really is a jerk, isn’t he?” Willow grumbled.

“Yeah.” Neville groaned. “He is.”

Suddenly, Willow got an idea.

“Does Professor Sprout have any cacti seeds?”

“Yeah, they should be…” Neville searched the short shelves until finding the jar of seeds for cacti. He handed a seed to Willow. 

“Perfect!” She placed the seed in another pot. She drew another glowing circle, this time slightly smaller. A small, skinny cactus grew out of the soil. A pale yellow flower grew on top, and its “arms” were bent to make it look like they were resting on its “hips.” Bumps morphed into an angry “face.”

Neville recognized the cactus person was Draco, and he stifled a bout of laughter. 

“Now, a bit of abomination magic…” This time, Willow drew a small purple circle. 

To Neville’s astonishment, the cactus started to move, and climbed out of the pot. It went to Willow like a soldier awaiting his orders.

“Go pester those three.” She whispered and pointed towards Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle across the room. 

The cactus person bowed to Willow then ran over to the three Slytherins.

“Hey, look, Draco!” Goyle chuckled and leaned over the cactus. “It looks like yo— OW!” He squealed as he ricocheted back. The cactus had shot a few of its spikes into his eyebrow.

“What the—” Draco tilted his head towards Goyle, but was quickly cut off by spikes landing in his knee. “AGH!” 

The living cactus chased the trio out of the greenhouse.

“My father will—” Draco tried to protest, but bit any arguments back as the cactus landed a spike on his nose. “Ow, ow! I get it.”

Willow and Neville could barely breathe, they were laughing so hard. Once Draco and his henchmen had been chased off, Neville finally stopped.

“You know, Willow,” Neville smiled. “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

Willow faltered at the kindness, but smiled bigger than before. 

“I think so too.”

Willow and Neville left Herbology and walked to the Great Hall together for lunch.


End file.
